How to scare a Chat
by Rondobella
Summary: Adrien learns the hard way what happens when you scare Marinette...


Marinette stifled a yawn, the side of her face pressed against her desk. Her arms lay loosely on her desk, her eyes closed.

"Marinette..." a hand gently shook her shoulder.

"Mmm... go away." Marinette replied.

"How about no? You've got to wake up girl! Ms. B will be here any minute!"

"How about... yes. I'm comfortable."

Alta stifled a laughter. "Girl you look anything but comfortable. Now get up."

"Ugh fine, fine. I'm awake!" Marinette opened her eyes and sat up. She narrowed her eyes at her best friend, who had dragged her out of her peaceful desk nap.

"Here." Alya handed her a coffee, before nudging her. "Thank me later." She nodded her head towards the door.

Adrien and Nino were walking in to the classroom, laughing. Marinette immediately straightened up, now more awake, as she shakily took the coffee from Alya.

"Yeah thanks..." She said, watching as Adrien walked up to her desk.

"Morning, princess. I see you got to school without me today, hmm?"

Marinette sighed. "Yeah. I had to make up a test because I was late yesterday to Ms. Mendeliev's class." She frowned.

He kissed her forehead, and took his seat.

"You look exhausted, Mari. Maybe we should..." he mouthed 'cut patrol' so the others wouldn't hear.

"No, no! it's okay. I'll take a nap after school and I'll be okay."

"If you say so." He winked before turning around, as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class! Open to page 64 and take out your homework." Ms. B addressed the class.

_Later that night... _

Ladybug sat at the edge of a roof on a ten story office building, legs dangling off the side. Her elbow leaned against her knee, her chin atop her hand. Half asleep, she slightly rocked forward and backwards.

Meanwhile, a sneaky black cat was behind her. He was on all fours, and before she noticed him, he jumped up and poked his head in front of her shouting,

"Bug-a-**_BOO_**!"

"AHHHHH!" Ladybug startled awake, flailing her arms and legs and nearly falling off the building, before Chat pulled her backwards.

"CHAT! You nearly scared me to death!!! Literally, I almost fell! Bad kitty!" Ladybug huffed, her face red.

Chat bent over from laughter, the sweet sound echoing over the streets below. "That... was... hilarious!" he said through giggles. He could barely breathe.

"Maybe for you..." Ladybug mumbled. "I'll get you back for that!" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked determinedly at her partner.

"Sure, M'Lady, whatever you say." He wiped tears of laughter off his face, and stood up. Leaning down, he grabbed his Lady's hand and helped her up. "We both know you can't do better than that." Chat smirked.

"Oh? We'll see about that, _Agreste_." She swung away, thus starting their patrol.

_Even LATER that night... _

Marinette sat her desk, furiously typing on her computer. Her search bar read_ 'how to scare someone without injuries'. _

"Tell them a scary story... Say boo... It's no use Tikki! These are awful ideas!" the teen cried out.

"Don't worry, Mari. You'll find something. Ooh! Look at this! Funny cats!" Tikki moved Marinette's computer mouse, clicking on the ad pop-up for funny cat videos.

YouTube came up, and suddenly the two couldn't help but laugh as cats fell from high places, knocked over Christmas trees, and got scared to death by...

Marinetti paused the video. "THAT'S IT! I've got it Tikki!" she giggled as she hopped up from her chair.

"What is it?" Tikki asked, amused.

"I need to get something first..." she hurried down to the kitchen. She returned several minutes later, a green vegetable in her hand.

"This! This vegetable is how I'll get back at him." Marinette said triumphantly, shoving the veggie in her bag for school the next day.

"With a... Aren't those actually fruits? Y'know, cause they have seeds?" Tikki asked.

"Hush, Tikki, we musn't start a war with the readers."

"What? Readers? What are you-"

_ANYWAYS... The next day..._

Marinette tried extra hard to get to school early. She wanted this scare to go perfect. Taking out the veggie from her bag, she confidently walked into her empty classroom, and placed it on her boyfriend's desk.

She giggled, and took her seat. Slowly, her classmates filed in to class, all bewildered by the object sitting at their classmate's desk.

Around five minutes before class started, Alya walked in, arching her right eyebrow at Marinette's smug face.

"What's that look for?" she asked, sitting beside Marinette.

"I'm about to scare Adrien... So bad." Marinette said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh? Should I be worried?" Alya asked, amused.

"Nope."

"Poor Sunshine, it must be really scary if you're making _that_ face." Alya giggled at Marinette.

A minute later, Nino wandered into class, and no other than Adrien was trailing behind him. They were laughing again, enough that Adrien didn't notice that a cucumber was sitting on his desk. Routinely, he walked to Mari, who had ditched_ 'that face_' so she wasn't being suspicious.

He pecked her cheek. "Here early again, Mari?" A smug smile sat on his lips.

"Yep." She smiled sweetly.

"Looks like you didn't get me back, Princess." He laughed.

Until he turned around. And jumped about three feet in the air, landing in a crouched position on Mari's desk, a girlish scream coming from him.

"AH! WHY?!?" he scrambled backwards and landed in her lap, which ended up with her holding him like a baby.

The entire class burst out with that laughter.

"Got you back, kitty." Marinette giggled, as Adrien stood from her embrace.

Kim yelled to him, "That scream! Scared of a cucumber, Agreste? What are you, a cat?" which sent everyone into another fit of laughter. Even Chloe was struggling to hold it in.

"Yeah yeah... you win, Mari." he settled into his chair, careful to pick up the cucumber and toss it to Marinette before relaxing.

"And so I did."

And since that day, Adrien vowed never to scare his Princess while she was on a rooftop. [Of course he created that loophole ;) ]... He also vowed never to look at a cucumber again... _That_ one he was sure to keep...


End file.
